


Package Deal

by supremethunder



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a FedEx courier, you were used to delivering packages. However, you weren't sure if you could or wanted to handle the package Tony Stark wanted to give to you. slight!Reader x Tony Stark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Package Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written something for one of the Avengers characters, and I hope I've managed to keep Tony in character. I might consider writing for Thor or Captain America. Depends on how I feel. Anyway, I'm going off on a tangent. Hope you all enjoy~!

As a courier for FedEx, your job could get pretty mundane when it came to delivering customer’s packages to their door. Today was no exception until you discovered that the next package you had to deliver was to be mailed to Stark Tower. Thinking nothing of it, you assumed you’d simply be required to drop it off for Tony Stark's assistant, Pepper Potts, to take care of. 

As busy as Tony Stark was, you hadn’t expected to come face to face with the Genius-Billionaire-Playboy-Philanthropist himself. And you certainly didn’t expect to see him wearing nothing but a white V-neck tee with jeans. Judging from the sweat that had accumulated on his forehead and shirt, he was either pre-occupied with a work out or building a new project.

“I’ve got a package for you, Mr. Stark.” You held out a brown package to him.

“That’s quite a package you got there.” Tony said before he took the package from you.

You could tell by the way his eyes gave you a quick once over that he was referring to your body, not the package.

“Yeah,” You decided to ignore his perverse innuendo before pulling out a device from your back pocket to get his signature. “I’ll need you to sign here, Mr. Stark.”

“No need for the formalities, sweetheart.” Tony flashed you a flirtatious smile. “Tony is fine.”

You frowned when he scribbled down a set of digits instead of his name.

“Mr. Stark, I don’t need your phone number. I just need your signature.” You ignored his request to call him by his first name. 

While you had to admit, Tony was quite attractive and intelligent, he also had a reputation for being as rich as he was a skirt chaser. And you weren’t interested in an alcohol induced one-night stand.

“Don’t be so sure. In fact, you might find that the package I’m willing to offer to you is quite--” Tony signed his name underneath phone number before he finished speaking. “Large compared to this one.”

 _Yeah, like I haven’t heard that one before._ You thought, resisting the urge to roll your eyes.

“With all due respect, I doubt your package is really up to par with the ones on my truck.”

“Ooh, ouch.” Tony chuckled, placing a hand over his chest in mock hurt. “You’re breakin’ my heart.”

“Hey, don’t dish it out if you can’t take it.” [Name] shrugged her shoulders before she took back the device. “As much as I’ve enjoyed your verbal harassment, I’ve got other packages to deliver if I ever plan to make my lunch break.”

“Lunch you say?” Tony mused thoughtfully. “Tell you what? How bout I take you out for a drink, being a good sport and all.”

“At eleven-thirty in the morning?” You deadpanned.

“I use the term drink loosely, doll face; I never mentioned alcohol.” Tony held up his hands in mock defense. “How about coffee? You look like a-- Starbucks kind of gal.”

“I don’t drink coffee.” You lied smoothly.

“Tea?”

“Don’t like tea.”

“Hot chocolate.”

“Wow, you don’t know when to quit, do you?”

“What can I say? I like a challenge.”

You had to give Tony props for being so persistent. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to give him the benefit of the doubt. It was just a casual lunch date, right? 

“All right, I’ll bite.” You sighed in defeat, shaking your head in amusement. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to go out for some coffee.”

“Ah, so you are a coffee drinker.” Tony smirked.

“More or less I suppose.” You smiled weakly.

“All right, then let me ask you something.”

“Okay…?”

“Would you prefer a blow job or sex on the beach?”

“E-Excuse me?!”

“I’m talking about cocktails of course. Unless of course you--”

“Goodbye, Mr. Stark.”

Needless to say you quickly regretted even thinking about giving him the benefit of the doubt.


End file.
